Saizou
is of the Kakurangers. He is a descendant of Saizou Kirigakure Biography Kakuranger He and Sasuke were tricked by Kappa into opening the Gate of Seals, releasing the Youkai into the human world. Sandayuu tracked them down and brought the two of them to where their ancestor's swords were placed in the Earth, where they met Tsuruhime. Upon pulling out his sword, the spirit of Saizou's ancestor appeared before him, gave him a lecture, and entrusted him with a Doron Changer, allowing Saizou to become NinjaBlue. The three were soon joined by Seikai and Jiraiya, completing the team. Super Sentai World .]] When Emperor Daidas and his army invaded Earth, Saizou, alongside his team, joined with the four Sentai that came before them, the Dairangers, Zyurangers, Jetmen, and Fivemen, to defeat him. Toei Hero Daishugō ''.]] The Kakurangers and Dairangers standing alongside each other on the other side. Ole vs. Kakuranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai NinjaBlue is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Gokaiger Legend War , Gouraigers and Shurikenger in the Legend War.]] Years later, Saizou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The NinjaBlue powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaigers returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Saizou and his teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Dairangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Saizou, alongside his team (bar Ninjaman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger NinjaBlue appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen Super Sentai Strongest Battle Saizou joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Water Warrior Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team lost the competition either in the first round against the Police Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Super Strong Team offscreen. Personality At 22 years old (39 in Gokaiger), Saizou is a constantly chattering, easily flattered man who thinks he's a lot smarter than he really is. He is a loud worrywart, often jumping to immediate conclusions, as well as being the first to panic. Due to their similar flaws and personalities, he and Seikai are often found lazing about together. Despite his less-outstanding traits, he likes to help other people, making him popular among children. Unfortunately, his bad luck is often his greatest weakness. His way of talking is a little feminine, and he corresponds to Sha Wujing/Sha Gojō. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile''' :Saizou/NinjaBlue: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base NinjaBlue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars NinjaBlue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Ninja Sentai Kakuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Kakuranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Forms Appearances: Kakuranger Episodes 1-25, 27, 29-53 - Beast General= : NinjaBlue's Juushou form, armed with the Logan Shaft, which is the only weapon that is not similar to the Kakuranger's personal weapon. Forms Muteki Shogun's right arm. Its name is a pun on the compound Japanese word for . - Fighter= : Ninja Blue's Juushou Fighter form, armed with the . }} }} Ranger Key The is Saizou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The NinjaBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as NinjaBlue. *When he, Don, and Ahim became the Kakurangers while Gai became Shurikenger when they got a Gokai Change got mixed up. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers to escape from Action Commander Shieldon. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting against Action Commander Bibabu. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting alongside Ninjaman against Action Commander Juju. The Kakuranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Kakuranger keys were defeated by Gokai Green. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Saizou received his key and became NinjaBlue once more. Behind the scenes '' pre-break eyecatch.]] Portrayal Saizou is portrayed by . As NinjaBlue, his suit actor was . Notes *Saizou is the first male Blue Ranger to have his uniform be the lighter blue typically associated with female Blue Rangers (except for one official Ranger and two unofficial ones), as every other male Blue Ranger is colored in a darker shade (whether this is based on his slightly feminine way of speaking is only a guess). There are only three other male Blue Rangers who are the lighter blue, but there are certain caveats that keeps Saizou being a lighter shade unique: **Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue, who is only the lighter blue when he transforms into NinjaBlue or male versions of the three female Rangers who also have the lighter shade of Blue. **Ramirez/Kyoryu Cyan, identifying by light blue's technical name of cyan because, unlike Saizou, he's not the main Blue Ranger of his team. Ultimately, his power eventually goes to Yuko Fukui and is passed in 2114 to Ami-neesan, making Ramirez the only male Kyoryu Cyan. **Kotaro Sakuma/Koguma Skyblue, also not the main Blue Ranger of his team. ***Despite his suit color, all 3 of his corresponding mecha sport the traditional darker blue color. *Saizou's actor Hiroshi Tsuchida would later go on to voice Mike Corbett/Magna Defender in the Japanese dub of ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy''. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links *NinjaBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *NinjaBlue at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Kakurangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai 4 Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes